Patterns of the Heart
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Cosette has lived in the Paris Opera house ever since she could remember.  Her past was tragic and she's not been able talk about.  That is until The Phantom began to tutor her she told him everthing.  He's her closest companion now. Erik/OC and Raoul/OC
1. A lonely heart

**Ch.1-**_A lonely_ heart

**I do not own POTO however I do own the OC's of Cosette and Edessa Scott and the plot. All characters look like they do in the ALW movie (2004) execpt the OC's. Please read & review and tell me how it is. Chapter 2 coming soon I hope~Serria Spell23.**

* * *

><p><em>1870-My house<em>

I sat in front of a fireplace in my sitting room. I watched the flames dance and crackle with my light blue eyes. I pushed back my copper-red hair, styled into light, gentle, free-flowing waves for the ball this evening. Miserable night for a ball the weather was dreary, rain pounded the window. My best friend Edessa Scott would be arriving soon. I heard a voice but not hers this voice was rich and musical. I almost flinched but then I relaxed it was the Phantom of the Opera come to see me.

"I've been practicing," I said to the darkness. The Phantom materialized out of a nearby shadow. His cape swishing behind him he gave me a smile, clearly pleased.

"I'm proud of you, Cosette. Your voice is strong you will be great." He handed me a rose tied with a black silk ribbon. I blushed he truly was too kind to me. I beckoned him to sit with me in front of fire. The Phantom shook his head; "I have to return to the Opera House but thank you." I got up from the floor and touched one of his black gloved-hands.

"Phantom, thank you for tutoring me," I told the man. I hugged him close for a minute or so until a knock made me jump. He nodded, smiled again and vanished from my sight. "How does he do that?" I muttered under my breath. The door opened revealing Edessa dripping wet. Her platinum-blonde hair glued to her head by the rain. She gazed at me curious.

"Since you didn't open the door I stood out in the pouring rain and am soaked to the bone. Are you alright, Cosette?" I couldn't make my voice work. I hid the Phantom's rose behind my back. Edessa knew I was concealing something she reached for the flower. My friend held it in her hands, cradling it softly.

"What's this?" she asked. I explained quickly, for we had a ball to go to. Realization flickered across her face then it was replaced by anger. "Are you mad don't you remember what Madame Giry said? The Phantom's unstable you never know what he'll do letting him tutor you is unwise."

I sighed, "Come on we're late for the ball," I replied.

* * *

><p>We arrived and walked into ballroom of the Opera House noticing us Madame Giry grabbed our shoulders. "Where were you two?" she hissed close to our ears. Her grip remained tight as we tried to choke out answers I took a deep breath.<p>

"The Phantom came to visit me, Madame Giry," I said bravely. I showed her the rose, black silk ribbon tied around its stem. She nodded, though she was not at all surprised. She just hoped it would turn out well.

_Erik, Erik, Erik _she thought, _be careful Cosette is strong yet she's suffered much tragedy in her past. She masks her pain as do you she needs a friend who understands. Tread carefully, my friend. _Madame Giry shook her head she had hope but sometimes that wasn't enough. Turning to where I danced on the floor a rare smile resting on my face she knelt down to pick up note sealed with a skull. She opened it and was greeted by The Phantom's handwriting.

_Dear,_ _Antoinette_

_You have been a kind and trusting friend over the years. Yes I understand but Cosette isn't ready to talk about her past just yet. So I'm not pressing for answers I'll let the child tell me when the time comes. I trust your daughter, Meg is well. Thank you Antoinette for everything you've done one more thing kindly make sure the new owners don't bring the Opera House crashing down._

_Your friend,_

_Erik_

Madame Giry finished reading and grinned. Erik expressed a side of him that not many people saw when he wrote to her. I glanced at the woman I'd known as a guardian for sixteen years. A letter was in her hand I squinted to see the seal: a skull.

_The Phantom, _I thought. I ran to Madame Giry's side, eager to hear what news my tutor had sent. The older woman peered down at me. "What is it, Cosette?" She didn't know why she'd asked the reason was plain as day to her eyes. "The Phantom wrote me to check up on me I've known him for a long time, since childhood actually," she said. I frowned as I absorbed that information. My emotions were conflicted I did not know if I should feel angry or jealous. His voice drifted through the crowd. I noticed Edessa look up, searching for the location. Madame Giry's gaze landed at the top of the stairs, where the Phantom currently descended. I felt a huge smile spread across my face I met him halfway down embracing him tightly.

"Phantom!" I cried, letting him hug me back. Edessa's shocked eyes did not stop me from questioning him. "Is it true you've been acquainted with Madame Giry since childhood?" I waited for his reply, his green eyes flicking between Antoinette and me. Finally he said.

"Yes, she saved me and brought me to the Opera House when we were children." I began to cry, my fingers touched the Phantom's mask gingerly he wasn't fazed at all as if me stroking it was a common occurrence. He gathered me closer in his arms, running a gloved-hand through my copper-red waves.

Memories of my younger year's came flooding back, painful times where everyone was under the impression that I was weak, spineless and that I couldn't stand up for myself. I heard my tutor mutter my name.

"Cosette, shh it's okay. That part of your life's over now." Madame Giry climbed the stairs to rest her hand on my shoulder. Edessa looked with jealous eyes as the Phantom and our guardian tried to console me. My friend's deep blue eyed gaze seemed almost evil. I only glanced up quickly then buried my tear-stained face in the Phantom's chest. "Cosette dry your tears, it's alright. I'll protect you I give you my word," he vowed, resting one of his gloves on my cheek.

Madame Giry tapped the Phantom on the shoulder, "Erik can you come over here please?" He looked at his long-time friend, her eyes flaming with anger he gazed down at me beginning to hesitate. "Now!" she whispered urgently. He patted my cheek before joining his friend. I peered after him, watching his black cape swish as he walked away from me. My tutor stood by her side discussing her topic.

"Yes, Antoinette," Erik said. She bent her head to his ear muttering low enough so that I couldn't hear. I sat down on the steps, waiting. Edessa sat beside me still acting a bit envious.

"Erik," Madame Giry whispered, "I realize now that Cosette is attached to you. After her tragic past she needs someone to hold onto and I know you're not one for intimate relationships however that does not prevent you from caring." She stared at him, waiting for him to respond. "Erik, Cosette needs you, please."

The Phantom slowly nodded. "Okay, Antoinette I'll try my best." Madame Giry patted her friend's shoulder. She hoped he would keep his word. The door swung opened revealing Raoul de Changy I immediately tensed I didn't want him to catch sight of me. The Phantom, becoming worried sat down on the steps next to me. He wrapped an arm around me. "Cosette, what's wrong?" I pointed to Raoul like a scared little kid. Edessa had an evil smile on her face my teacher took notice of it through his mask. "It's okay come with me," he muttered in a calming voice. I let him lead me away from my past demons and to safety.


	2. Facing the Past

**I don't own POTO. I do own the OC's Cosette and Edessa Scott and the plot. All characters exept the OC's look like they do in the ALW movie (2004). Read & Review please! Thank you~Serria Spell23**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.2-<strong>_Facing the Past_

As we rowed down the lake deep in catacombs in the Opera House I twiddled my thumbs like a child. The Phantom glanced downward at me as he continued to row. He brought the boat closer to the rock platform; he turned to me and offered me his hand. I took it letting him guide me from the boat to the platform. My tutor gazed at me, his green eyes gentle. My eyes themselves were sad he lead me to a bed where I could relax. I laid down as The Phantom started to walk away I grabbed his arm.

"Wait don't leave! I'm afraid; no one protected me." My frightened, wide, light blue eyes nearly melted his heart. How could anybody hurt a sweet, innocent girl?

"What didn't people protect you from?" The Phantom asked moving closer to the bed. I put my face in my hands, shaking. I hated Raoul with all my being for what he did to me. I quivered in fear from the nightmares that robbed me of peaceful sleep. My teacher knelt down, wiped the tears and let his cloak encircle me. He rocked me back and forth, soothing me I laid my head on his chest breathing in the scent of his clothes: Dampness and musk from staying down in the catacombs.

My light blue orbs remained scared as I shakily tried to regain eye-contact. The Phantom had told me he wasn't pressing for answers. He was patient with me not many people were. "Raoul" I answered, "he…he...I can't it's too horrible!" My teacher continued rocking me gently. Brushing a few loose strands of copper-red hair that had escaped from its ball style he tilted my chin so that I held his gaze.

"Cosette, you can tell me what did he do?" The Phantom murmured, his fingers stroking my hair. I shook my head numbly Raoul had sworn me to secrecy about the events of years before. I felt I should tell my teacher but my fear kept my lips shut. He kissed my forehead I let it comfort my fears he cradled me close whispering softly. "Shh, Cosette I am not forcing you to tell me I only want to protect you." The muffled sound of tear alarmed The Phantom, putting his gloved-hands near my cheeks felt moisture. "Cosette, if it's upsetting you it would better to talk about the events that tournament you than to bottle them up," my tutor finished.

I lifted my head from his chest weakly and struggled to explain. My tongue seemed like it was weighted down by a thousand pound weight. My airways were constricted I couldn't breathe. I coughed and spluttered trying to regain airflow The Phantom patted my back rhythmic motions to help me once I'd recovered he resumed rocking me. I only stayed conscious for a few minutes after that I managed to choke out. "Raoul…abused…me." The Phantom carried me to a bed in the corner of his lair. After he laid me down he removed his cape and draped the silky material over me to act as a blanket. Pulling the lever that lowered the black, lace curtain he gazed at my unconscious form, worry once again his eyes.

Erik began pacing not knowing an effective course of action. He sat down at his desk to write Madame Giry a letter of concern. Holding the quill poised in midair attempting to phrase his concerns delicately he began to pen the letter.

_Dear, Antoinette_

_Cosette is fine she finally tried to tell me about her past but I'm worried. When she was just about to tell me she started choking and she couldn't breathe I calmed her down and Cosette explained the tragedies to me right before she fainted. Antoinette has this ever happened prior to this? I'm concerned I'll look after her as best as I can with my life if I must. Please write in return as soon as possible._

_Erik_

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Madame Giry was supervising the ballet dancers. She walked in between the rows surveying each girl. Meg knew her mother didn't like her dancers to mess up. The young woman broke formation to walk to her mother's side. Madame Giry glanced at her daughter unseeing but still she said, "Yes, Meg?"<p>

"Mom are you okay," asked Meg, "you seem preoccupied" The older woman nodded. She had just received Erik's letter and was thinking about Cosette. The poor child she'd been through so much now the person who tortured her was back. As for the choking spells those developed over time the experiences she underwent were so traumatizing she taught herself a mechanism so she wouldn't have talk about it. Meg heard her mother sigh. "Are you okay?"

Madame Giry stood stiff not looking at anything that until Raoul entered the room. He walked over to her smiling politely his shoulder-length blond hair pulled into a ponytail. "Good evening Madame Giry, Meg." Her eyes mirrored stones hard, cold and emotionless. Raoul simply strode away leaving her to fume.

* * *

><p>I clutched my throat as my light blue eyes flickered opened I hated these spells. "Phantom!" I called, resting my head against the silken lining of the bed. I registered the caress of his glove on my forehead its comfort, its warmth. He held me in his strong arms rubbing my back soothingly.<p>

"What's wrong, Cosette?" he questioned compassion coloring his voice. I wrapped my arms around his neck, drawing him nearer, frightened of the unknown and Raoul. I trembled, the horrid dream still branded in my mind. "Cosette, what is it?" I opened my mouth but could not form words Raoul had too strong a hold on me. Fear plagued my distorted dream, always the same one my tormenter struck me sending me crashing to the floor. He glared evilly down at me smirking with satisfaction. I felt his boot kick me hard in the leg I clutched my limb in agony. Raoul laughed once then vanished. I shook my head rapidly to clear the nightmare from my mind.

"He…he…hit me," I said at last. The Phantom's expression was horror-struck. Loud wails escaped my slightly parted lips I'd applied rouge to my lips the young suitors had comlimented me on their perfect form and beauty, comparing them to the petals of a rose. I normally don't wear rouge but it was a ball I wanted to be presentable. I'd learned men couldn't trusted deceivers the lot of them. My lips turned gracefully into a pout. "You've never told me your name" I accused, "I have a right to know."

My teacher looked at me. "You've never asked I would gladly have told you if you'd just asked, Cosette." My eyes drifted down to my hands lying clasped in my lap. Embarrassment burned my cheeks I glued my gaze to the stone floor, avoiding his mesmerizing green eyes. He traced one of my blushing cheeks with amusement. "Oh, Cosette, Cosette," he said exhaling a sigh. "It's Erik." I smiled and began stroking his mask again. I started to lift it off but I felt his hand stop me. Erik turned from me hiding his face. Please don't! I'm a monster.

I shook my head refusing to believe it. "No you're not. You'll be a monster only if you think you are. It's all in how you see yourself Erik." He laughed the slightest amount.

"Cosette you are too kind but I'm sorry the world sees me as a monster even if you don't." Frustration built in me I had to convince Erik to listen to me. I tried removing his mask for a second time he tensed and I let my hand rest there before taking it off. The left side of my tutor's face was distorted as if bruised I couldn't see why he was ashamed. People probably told him he wasn't worth anything. I felt sorry for Erik people shouldn't be treated that way.

"Erik would you like this back?" I asked handing his mask back to him. He nodded as he put it on again I hugged him offering comfort. The Phantom started tearing up, his green eyes glistening. I carefully dabbed at his half-covered face with a handkerchief. "Oh, Erik it's okay some people are just heartless," I whispered. My tutor smiled kindly we stared at each other for a heart-stopping moment. Air was unable to reach my lungs but this time I enjoyed it. My teacher, my friend, my guardian he protected me from past he kept me safe. I'd rather be with Erik than in danger from the world.

He squeezed my shoulder. "We should return people will wonder what happened to you." I stayed in his arms not wanting to leave finally after some coxing I gave in. I knew Erik had a valid point the patrons would start to wonder. I walked in the direction of the mirror, concealed by a red velvet curtain regarding my teacher for instructions. He nodded and came to join me, pulling the curtain back he allowed me to slip through. Following me Erik let it drop prepared to shield me from the man who'd made my life a living Hell, Raoul de Changy.


	3. A Plan in Motion

**I don't own POTO. I do own the OC's of Cosette & Edessa Scott and the plot. All characters execpt the OC's look like they do in the ALW movie (2004). Read & Review please to tell me what you think. Enjoy Ch. 3~Serria Spell23**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.3-<strong>_A Plan in motion _

Keeping a tight grip on Erik's arm I guided my feet through the passageway. I wasn't going to lie I liked having him close by. He held a torch in one hand so the both of us weren't stumbling completely blinded. "How much further?" I wondered out loud, my voice echoing off the walls.

He turned, being careful not to drop the torch. "Did you say something, Cosette?" I grinned as if that could pass for an answer he laughed. "What do you need?"

I loved that I could tease him with the grin still on my face I said, "How much further?" He beckoned me closer to his side guiding my feet along the narrow tunnel. I heard water dripping off the walls this passageway felt eerily unsafe I pressed close to Erik, wanting protection.

My tutor peered down at me through the darkness he saw the frightened look in my light blue eyes. "Cosette, it's okay it's not much further." I directed my eyes ahead, looking at the shred of light at the end of tunnel. I wanted to run towards it escape from the suffocating darkness of my life. I knew that was merely a dream, the only bright point that kept me grounded was Erik. He shielded me, guided me and soothed me though many patrons misunderstood him I'd looked deeper and seen the good he hid just under the surface.

He pushed the mirror in the main dressing room aside to let me by. I still clung to his arm for life itself. "Erik, I'm scared! What if Raoul starts to abuse me again?" My words came out rushed I shuddered remembering the pain he inflicted with each punch.

The Phantom grimaced, _Raoul may think he can control everybody but he_ _can't_, Erik thought protectively. I hugged my teacher once more not at all desiring to let go. Someone knocked on the door instinctively I drew Erik to me and began tremble. The door opened and Madame Giry entered her eyes darted from me to Erik. She walked over, The Phantom stepped back and she threw her arms around me.

"Oh, Cosette I was so worried about you!" she told me hugging me tighter. Madame Giry rounded on Erik still holding me in her embrace. "Next time warn me before you take the child down into your lair!" He glared at his old friend stonily. I freed myself from my guardian's grasp going to stand by my tutor he placed a black gloved-hand on my shoulder. The older woman rolled her eyes she strode to the door, pivoted on her heel and said, "Edessa's looking for you, Cosette." I nodded absently half-caring, half not once Madame Giry vanished I faced Erik.

"Please come with me I have a bad feeling about her," I requested I reached for my guide's hand, an odd feeling flowing through me, a feeling that I had never experienced before in my life. Warm and safe. I searched my memory for the possible name of it why couldn't I remember? Erik smiled, a soft, kind smile my heart skipped a beat. I returned his gesture as best I could my lips were frozen it seemed. My teacher held my hand in his own and we started to exit the dressing room to find Edessa.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Edessa was deep in conversation with Raoul, an evil grin on her face. "Raoul, Cosette has brought me nothing but misery!" she complained, lacing her fingers together in her lap. Edessa lightly ran a finger over his cheek, seductively. "I need a plan to get under Cosette's skin any ideas?" The young Vicomte tapped his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly an idea came to him he smirked with the pure brilliance of it.<p>

Raoul leaned close to whisper in Edessa's ear. "Okay so she's being tutored by the so-called Opera Ghost. Why don't you ask him if he'll tutor you also? That way Cosette won't have him to lean on all the time that will drive her insane."

She gazed directly at her friend, sea-foam green orbs dancing with mischief. "Let be it done," she replied, wickedly. Raoul kissed Edessa's lips bringing her body closer to his. He loved when she talked devious. She broke the kiss and gazed warily into his blue eyes. People said the eyes were window to the soul, evil or not. "I'll ask The Phantom when he's not expecting it, when he's alone, when Cosette's not with him," She breathed in a whisper before capturing his lips again.

Raoul grinned underneath her lips he knew where this was going. Edessa pulled back and wagged a finger at him, "Now Raoul I have to set my plan in motion later I promise."

He glared at her disbelievingly. "_Your_ plan!" he yelled, "this is so typical of you, my love you always take credit for my ideas." She laughed rising from her place at his side and beginning to walk away. Raoul caught Edessa's wrist in his strong, muscular hand. He ran it down the length of her slender wrist then her arm, forcing her to abandon the task of walking in the opposite direction. She fumingly strode back to the side of the young Vicomte, pecked his cheek and stalked away.

* * *

><p>I still held Erik's gloved-hand his glove caressed my skin caringly; not letting a single thing hurt it. His touch I knew would linger on after he released my hand. I chanced a glance up at him but averted my light blue eyes when my teacher met them. I blushed smiling shyly.<p>

_Erik really is too kind to me _I thought, _I don't deserve a friend as good and kind as him._

The Phantom held my deterred gaze green eyes boring into my soul. I blushed deeper and giggled lightly, sounding like a chime. We walked further on, my hand still cradled in his grasp. I inhaled a breath what I was about to tell him was something that would change our student-teacher relationship. "Erik," I said nervously "I…I" Edessa rounded a corner surprising us. Her lips curled into evil smile. She calmly walked over to my tutor and touched his broad shoulder jealousy flared within me. I watched as she beckoned him over to her side wrenching my guardian's hand from mine.

My friend turned her head so fast her platinum-blonde smacked me in the face. I was instantly furious I stomped off and sat down in a corner. I sobbed and sobbed tears staining my dress. Edessa talked with Erik keeping a careful eye on me. "Erik," She paused measuring the amount of pain she had caused. "Do you mind tutoring me as well as Cosette? My singing voice isn't quite what I would like." The Phantom hesitated for a split second then accepted. His eyes searched for me I cried in a shadowed corner.

Despite Edessa's pleas he strode to my side and knelt down. Erik let his cape fall around me, trying to alleviate my pain though he didn't know the reason for it. I pushed away my heart breaking. Erik seized my arm, holding me still. "Cosette wait!"

I twisted free from his hand, fury controlling my decisions. I turned on my heel my full intention on the door. I clutched the handle so hard it almost shattered. I yelled over my shoulder, "I hope you're happy, Erik!" I disappeared without sparing him another backwards glance.

—


	4. Love & War

**I don't own POTO. I do own the OC's Cosette and Edessa Scott. All characters (not the OC's) look like they do in the ALW movie(2004). Please Read & Review and me what you think tell me if you like the chapter's ending. Thank you~Serria Spell23**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.4-<strong>_Love & War _

I barely paid attention to the new opera that evening. My tears blurred any chance I had of seeing the actions of the actors. My heart felt fragile and broken I couldn't get Erik off my mind. Madame Giry rubbed my back however it offered little comfort. I cried silently watching Edessa on stage.

_That stage, that part was meant for me! _I vented, _but one rash decision on Erik's part changed it._

Meg tapped my shoulder, "What's wrong you aren't enjoying the show?" I shook my head. My heart had broken into a million pieces when Erik chose to tutor Edessa also but he couldn't understand. He'd spent so long without someone to truly care about him he didn't recognize when he crossed a line.

"Cosette, it's alright. You don't have to watch it," Madame Giry whispered in my ear. I covered my face in my hands ignoring her. I wanted my teacher near me, comforting me and not spending his time tutoring my backstabbing ex-best friend. My eyes looked up to box five where Erik sat observing his _new _prodigy. His green eyes met mine briefly I felt my heart breaking a thousand times over from that one glance.

"Erik," I muttered under my breath. I bolted up and ran to the dressing room Madame Giry and Meg followed me. I collapsed onto the vanity stool in front of the mirror. Pale complexion, hopeless light blue eyes and tear-stained cheeks stared back at me. I sobbed harder smearing my make-up. Madame Giry knelt down beside the stool, brushing her fingers through my red hair.

"Cosette, I know it hurts but time heals all wounds trust me." I put my head on the vanity in stubbornness. I rotated my distraught expression toward her hardly seeing. Madame Giry and Meg left the room leaving me to my thoughts. I still felt rage threating to overwhelm me.

_Backstabbing jerk! I thought she was my friend guess I was wrong! _My thoughts were in turmoil. I could not believe Erik had been swayed so quickly. Doesn't he know Edessa's untrustworthy? Apparently not or he wouldn't of agreed. I got off the stool and started to pace my mind continued be in a state of unease. My ears heard his rich, musical voice drifting through the hidden passages of the Opera House. My hands tensed balling into tight fists. I picked up the rose he'd given not so long ago. My anger suggested I rip every velvety, red petal from its stem, but my heart told me that wouldn't help. It said the only remedy to heartbreak was the source. I sighed heavily I knew I should talk to Erik. I overreacted.

I walked to the full-length mirror and stood in front of it. I'd have to bottle up my anger so that he wouldn't suspect. I heaved a choked breath from my lungs, slowly surrendering to the emotions. I held a silk handkerchief in my trembling hands and began to dab my eyes. I pushed the mirror aside stepping into the passageway. I trailed my fingertips on the wall for guidance since I didn't have a torch handy. My dress snagged on something I couldn't see causing me to trip. I went down on my knees hard, something or someone struck the back of my head knocking me unconscious. As the world darkened I saw the dim outlines of a man and woman.

"Raoul, that wasn't exactly part of the plan," said a female voice from above me, though it seemed far away. He shrugged and pecked her cheek. I tried to lift my head but then a sensation surged through it and the world went completely black.

* * *

><p>Erik made his way through the catacombs stepping tentatively along so that he wouldn't fall into one his own traps. He internally chucked at that possibly. His green eyes spied Raoul standing next to who he thought was Edessa but who was lying on the ground? The Phantom stealthily crept closer to his horror I lay crumbled where I'd fallen he suspected Raoul stuck me. My tutor snuck ever nearer to see if I was alright. One of his black gloves rested on my forehead, pale and sweaty something was wrong. But what? Erik noiselessly scooped me into his arms turning to go back to his lair.<p>

* * *

><p>Fear gripped me as I tossed and turned trying to escape the repeated nightmare I dreamed every night. I held the blanket that my teacher had wrapped around me so tight as if it were a shield that could protect me. Erik picked me up and cradled me in his arms. "Shh, Cosette I'm here Raoul can't hurt you anymore." He rocked back and forth until I quieted. I stirred suddenly batting my crystal orbs at him. My face remained fatigued but my teacher saw the fear I concealed.<p>

I hugged him trying to shake the nightmare from my jumbled mind. "Erik! Oh, Erik!" I cried. He mumbled something in an undertone then chuckled. I reached for his mask again. My fingers slid along its smooth, white surface effortlessly. I almost became so entranced I forgot to breathe Erik placed his hand over mine so that he held it. When that happened I did forget to breathe. The warmth of it made me feel safe.

My tutor looked directly into my light blue eyes. I reddened trying fight what was likely to occur. He pecked my cheek then released me striding to the organ to play a melody. I sighed longingly, _A little to the left there, Erik._

My mind ran away with images of his lips on mine. But it was never to be Erik and I were too different. I fallowed him and leaned against his shoulder. My tutor eyed me curiously. He patted my cheek affectionately, "Yes, Cosette?" Words failed me as I tried to voice the feelings that were currently so strong. I simply, wordlessly asked to sit next to him. Erik nodded wondering what was on my mind. I avoided eye-contact with his gentle yet mysterious green orbs. They attracted me and hypnotized me. When Erik gazed at me calmly and dare I say lovingly I almost lost all my sense.

My teacher sat beside me utterly confused by my reaction. The Phantom cupped my face in his black-gloved hands. He brushed a finger over my lips making my heart race. I wanted to taste, feel his lips so badly I couldn't control myself. I tried to slow my rapid breathing and heartbeat but to no avail. "Erik," I whispered. My tutor removed his finger from my perfect shaped lips a bit embarrassed. He watched my expression droop sadly my eyes refused to acknowledge his existence. He knew what I desired to happen but he could not risk compromising anything.

I sat next to Erik feeling like an idiot. _I can't believe I nearly kissed my teacher! _I scolded myself. _If Madame Giry finds out I'm dead Edessa will probably tell her. Oh, great! _All I could now was wait and brace for what was likely come. I prayed to God that I could handle my friend's evil plot. I smiled as long as I had Erik I was unbreakable, so let her come.


	5. A Leap of Faith

**I don't own POTO. I do own the OC's Cosette and Edessa Scott. All characters (not the OC's) look like they do in the ALW movie(2004). Read & Review please and tell me what you think of the chapter.~Serria Spell23 **

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.5<strong>-_A Leap of Faith_

I slept soundly dreaming a good dream for once. Erik's half-covered face flashed in and out of my subconscious. His green eyes, his lips, oh his succulent lips! I smiled in my slumber picturing them upon my own. I muttered my tutor's name no louder than a whisper, "Erik." I knew I shouldn't be experiencing these thoughts or feelings but something told me it was fate.

Madame Giry opened the door of my bedroom. "Cosette are you okay?" My guardian stared into my eyes, her own eyes acting as an x-ray into my innermost thoughts. I shrank into a ball while attempting to shield my true feelings for my teacher. I returned her gaze with drowsy eyes and nodded. She grinned, "Are you having better dreams tonight, Cosette?" I zipped my lips to ensure I wouldn't say anything about my Erik-infested dreams, then nodded. I lit a candle and invited Madame Giry to sit on my bed.

I smoothed my nightdress over my figure, focusing my attention on not her but instead, on the tiniest of wrinkles in the white silk material. I was grasping at distraction left and right to avoid telling Madame Giry what she had a right to know. I exhaled a long, deep sigh scared she'd disapprove. "Can I just get something off my chest," I asked. She put an arm around me, giving me a kind, compassionate smile. I took a breath and said the words I'd _never _expected to come out of my mouth. "I think I'm in love with Erik! What do I do?"

The older woman stared at me not saying anything for a long time. She was just staring, blind to everything. I waved my hand in front of her ashen complexion. Madame Giry was like a statue nonmoving, her face stoic. Her eyes were frozen staring at me, always staring. Frankly I was extremely freaked out by the time she recovered from the shock. I had glanced away from her face because her inert eyes were becoming creepy. Then I heard my guardian mumble, "You're in love with Erik? Wait when did you find out the Phantom's actual name?"

My tone was timid when I answered. I seemed to be in shock myself. I've heard that admitting it makes the feelings a thousand stronger times but this I wasn't expecting. My heart felt like it would leap out of my chest I started crying but they were joyous tears not sad. I made eye-contact with Madame Giry and told her the truth. "Yes, I think I am and as for the matter of his name he told me." She smiled at me. "You're not mad are you?" I questioned, laying my hands in my lap.

Madame Giry shook her head, "Of course not, Cosette. Erik's spent his life without someone who truly cares about him. Did he tell you about what happened when he was a boy?" It was my turn to shake my head Erik refused to talk about his past he said I wouldn't understand. I pushed a strand of copper-red behind my ear. Someone caught my hand in midair without even turning around I knew who it was. The soft caress of gloved-hands on my skin I grinned.

"Erik we were just talking about you," I told him. He pulled me into his embrace from behind. "Erik, don't scare me like that!" The Phantom laughed stroking my hair soothingly. I snuggled closer to his chest I swear I could have fallen asleep in his arms. "So why are you here?" I asked my teacher yawning.

He did not meet my eyes as if he had something hide. I took his face in my hands. "Look at me. Why are you here?" Madame Giry came closer to us trying to see her friend's eyes. I hugged his body to mine and let the subject drop. Madame Giry silently tiptoed out of my bedroom. Erik sighed listening to my breathing as I drifted to sleep in his arms. He hated this, he hated tutoring Edessa but caring so deeply for me. It hurt too much and of course she was constantly flirting with him. That most of all drove Erik insane.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Edessa waited down in the Phantom's lair for his return. In her opinion at least her plan was working flawlessly. The disfigured musical genus was currently caught between Cosette, the women he felt he should protect and herself his new prodigy. She began to primp herself for the Phantom and it hoped would work. Raoul walked into the lair interrupting Edessa's preparation. When he appeared in the mirror she was using for her make-up she jumped.<p>

"Raoul, you scared me!" The young Vicomte wrapped his arms around her. His lips beckoned Edessa to kiss them, first gently then passionately. Her arms snaked about his neck. She broke the kiss and whispered, "Why did you come down here?" Edessa looked like she wanted a serious answer not one like: to kiss you.

Raoul laughed slightly, "To see how _our_ plan was going." His eyes gave her a quick onceover. "You look beautiful, Edessa." She playfully hit him.

* * *

><p>Erik sat on my bed still cradling me. I had dozed off and he just sat gazing softly at my face, partially hidden in his chest. My eyes had closed. My lips held their trademark shape touching them lightly with a finger my tutor secretly wished he had kissed me. What was holding him back?<p>

_Am I worried that I might have feelings for Cosette? I promised myself I would not be dragged in this deep but I can't fight it_, Erik thought. He pulled out a rose from his cape laid it in my hands, kissed my lips gently so I wouldn't wake up, and vanished emotions of fear and doubt running through his mind. _On the other it is too risky. What if I hurt her? Yes, I love Cosette but I must not tell her not now. _

* * *

><p>In the morning I opened my eyes. I didn't see Erik anywhere in my room I sat up and wondered where he'd gone. I noticed that my tutor left his trademark rose clasped my hands. <em>Erik you can't keep running away every time you think you're getting too close, <em>I sighed and went to my vanity. I peered into the mirror at my reflection. My red hair, tangled and unkempt I ran a brush through it tirelessly determined to unknot the river of soft red. After ten minutes or so I managed the task no matter how tough it was. I searched for a hairclip to make my hair behave. Of course that was difficult when I didn't even know what dress to wear. I walked to the wardrobe and began to thumb over its contents. My eyes caught the attention of a simple sky blue dress. I freed it from its hanger holding it against my body to see how the dress looked. I smiled and slipped behind the screen to change out of my night gown.

I moved out from the cover of the screen the sky blue dress reaching down to the floor. I rummaged around on the vanity again trying to find a hairclip. I found one with jewels that matched the dress. I styled my hair into waves like before, settling the clip in the center. Grabbing Erik's rose from my bed I went to the mirror, pushing it opened. _I hope he's not tutoring Edessa right now because I have something I'd like to tell him and I'd prefer we were alone, _I thought wishfully. Passion and just a need to near Erik ignited in my veins. I took a breath, crossing my fingers for luck. "Here goes nothing," I whispered in the utter stillness. I stepped into the tunnel praying it would go well.


	6. Confessions

**I don't own POTO. I do own the OC's Cosette and Edessa Scott. All characters(not the OC's) look like they do in the ALW moive(2004). Please Read & Review and tell me how the chapter is. I'll update soon. Thank you~Serria Spell23**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.6-<strong>_Confessions_

As I walked down the tunnel my heart hammered in my chest. Was I really going to tell Erik I loved him? I slid down the stone wall, resting my head in my hands, my expression turning to one of helplessness. I cried, the tears a never ending river. My mouth formed his name repeatedly as I rose to my feet. Wiping away my tears I continued down toward Erik's lair. Unconsciously I picked off each rose petal in turn. "He loves me," I murmured while plucking the first petal. The pattern went on and on until I reached the last one. "He loves me. Let's hope this childish game has potential." I looked into my tutor's home he sat at his desk, no doubt struggling to compose new music.

My timing couldn't be better Erik seemed like he needed a distraction. I strode over and read the music over his broad shoulder. "Has your muse deserted you?" I questioned, "Or is your mind preoccupied?" He glared in my direction with annoyance. I stole a kiss on his cheek before turning away innocently. The Phantom gasped, covering his cheek with his hand. His green eyes landed on my dress for the first time. The dress was simple, sky blue and hugged my figure perfectly, it was backless too.

Erik laughed, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. "Preoccupied I suppose, Cosette. Why have you come?" I watched the way his eyes trailed my slightest movements. I internally giggled. I trembled as I began to speak.

"Are we alone?" I asked, twirling a long strand of my copper-red hair flirtatiously. "I need to tell you something." My teacher nodded confused at my attempts of flirting. What was I getting at and why did I seem so nervous? Erik didn't know so he decided to let me explain.

"Go on. What is it, Cosette?" I gazed at Erik, still refusing to voice what was troubling me. He rose from behind his desk, abandoning the task of composing new music. Gripping my shoulders lightly The Phantom tried get my attention when that didn't work he cradled my chin in his gloved-hands, and tilted it upwards. "What's wrong?" I blushed under the touch of Erik's hand I tried to convince myself my heart would hurt less if I neglected to tell him. Nevertheless I resolved that the root of my heartache should know.

"I…I," Erik held me in his embrace, calming me. I ran my fingers through my hair thinking about how to let him know the truth. Finally I said, "Erik, please don't freak but I may be falling in love with you." He released me and started to pace.

He jabbed his finger at my chest. "What do you mean?" I stood up closing the gap between us in two long strides. My fingers found his slicked-back hair. Its color matched his black gloved hands flawlessly. One of them trailed along my arm, its touch sending chills down my spine and white-hot sparks up my arm. I glanced to the green eyes of my teacher. "Cosette, I am sorry to disappoint you however I do not love you in return." I know it's childish to burst into tears when the guy you love doesn't love you back. That's what happened though, tears ran like a rainstorm I couldn't control. Not that I wanted too. He was lying he loved me I felt it.

* * *

><p>I stormed out of his lair, heartbroken. Madame Giry was probably rehearsing with her ballet dancers but I needed to talk to somebody. I arrived and waited patiently for my guardian to finish. She looked at me concerned, noticing the tears. "What did he do?" Madame Giry asked, hugging me tightly. Meg joined us confused. I remained silent for several moments letting the pain wash through my body straight to my soul.<p>

"I told that I loved him," I replied my voice breaking. Meg's eyes went awe stuck.

"Who?" she questioned gently. I couldn't bring myself to answer. The pain Erik had caused lodged deep within my throat, preventing me from speaking. My tears began flowing with renewed vigor as I clung to Madame Giry for comfort.

_I don't need Erik. I don't love him,_ I thought as I tried to prove my convictions true. I sighed, _Yes, I do. _I dug my fingernails into my palm to reinforce the lie. _No, I __**don't**__!_ I grimaced seeing tiny ruby, red jewels of blood on its surface. Madame Giry touched my hand alarmed then she dabbed at my palm with a tissue.

"Oh, Cosette believe me I understand how frustrating Erik can be," the older woman said. "I've dealt with him numerous times." Meg's jaw dropped opened she couldn't believe her ears had her mother just called the Phantom of the Opera by his real name? The young woman made a metal note to ask her about it later.

I nodded. "Well, Erik certainly is an idiot when it comes to relationships and what makes it worse, Madame Giry he lied to my face!" I took out my hair clip from my loose waves, turning it over and over in my hands. Another distraction to free my sorrowful mind the clip was an inanimate object that couldn't feel emotions. I envied this simple object I wanted to be like it, to be unable to feel pain that would be heaven. I backtracked one thought occupying my mind.

_I could not love if I had no emotions. Erik may have hurt me but I'd rather have emotions_ than_ not. _Madame Giry patted me on the back giving me a smile. I needed Erik but as of now he was being an idiot. "I'm going to try to talk some sense into our friend, Madame Giry wish me luck," I told her as strongly as could. She waved goodbye and crossed her fingers behind her back.

* * *

><p>I journeyed down to The Phantom's lair for the second time today. He better listen to reason this time. I walked in and saw to my greatest despair that he was tutoring Edessa. I sank to my knees, covering my face with my trembling hands. Catching sight of me he stopped and came to my side I cringed as my teacher approached. Before Erik had the chance to explain himself I started yelling. "I don't understand you, Erik I told you that I loved you and you lied straight to my face!"<p>

He knelt down and tried comfort me. "Cosette, I am truly sorry that I hurt your feelings but as I said I do not love you." My tutor's words felt like a bullet to my barely beating heart. Edessa walked over fake concern plastered on her face. She willed her deep blue orbs mask the happiness that almost bubbled out of her.

_Cosette's finally miserable_, she thought. I sobbed and sobbed finally deciding what course of action to take.

"Fine, Erik!" I screamed. "I'll leave if that's what you want! You'll never see me again I can promise you that!"

"Fine! Go ahead and leave but don't come crying to me when you're lost and alone! You brought it upon yourself, Cosette." The Phantom looked at my expression as I vanished betrayal, hurt and anger Erik knew he would regret sending me away


	7. Lost & Found

**I don't own POTO. I do own the OC's Cosette & Edessa Scott. All characters (not the OC's) look like they do in the ALW movie(2004). Please Read and Review and tell me how the chapter is. **

**A/N There's a bit of a family theme in this chapter let me know what you think. Thank you~Serria Spell23**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.7-<strong>_Lost & Found_

I grabbed what few belongs I wanted to take and left. _I'm better off without him! _I thought bitterly. I had no clue where I was by now. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was going. My heart had broken completely and utterly in half. I tripped on root and tumbled to ground. I lay there, eyes shut not moving until a voice called to me. "Are you alright, Miss?" I sat up, brushing twigs from my hair.

"Yes," I replied, "I fell that's all." The figure moved closer it was an older woman maybe a few years younger than Madame Giry. Her copper-red hair was styled into a loose bun with streaks of gray hair scattered throughout it. She extended her hand to help me to my feet. I smiled, "Thanks."

"I'm Aimee. Why are you out here alone, dear?" I didn't know what to say to her. I shook my head hopelessly signaling my inability to answer at this point. "It's okay you can tell me later." I looked at Aimee with a questioning gaze she just kept quiet and led me towards her home.

* * *

><p>She opened the door letting me enter the house first. I found an empty chair, sitting on it, drawing my knees up to my chest and starting to quake. Aimee glanced in my direction. Holding a blanket in her arms she began walking over to me. Draping it around my shoulders my rescuer said, "Honey, what's troubling you?"<p>

I stared blankly past her feeling like couldn't breathe. I pictured Erik standing across the room. His long cape billowing around him of course that the tears fall faster and harder than before. His eyes always seeming like they penetrated my soul were staring at me. The mask he wore to cover the left side of his face I missed stroking it. I missed Erik. Aimee squeezed my shoulder; "Want to tell me what's wrong now?"

I nodded weakly. "I lived at the Paris Opera House and I being tutored in singing by The Phantom of the Opera. I call him Erik though everything was going smoothly then he decided to tutor my best friend, Edessa Scott. Shortly after that I realized I had fallen in love with Erik I went down twice to his lair to tell him. My teacher lied to my face he does love me he just won't admit it. The second time we got into an argument and that's what happened," I finished.

Aimee pulled me into a hug. "He'll come around trust me." I wasn't so sure I regretted that argument with all my heart but Erik I could tell wasn't budging.

I looked at the woman who'd been kind enough to welcome me into her home. "Where do I sleep?" I asked, still at loss about my situation. She led me up a staircase and to a little room at the end of the hall. I glanced into the room it appeared to be suitable. I sat on the bed my fingers finding a name plate above it.

"_Cosette_," it read a lump formed in my throat. "Who's Cosette, your daughter?" I asked purely shocked. Aimee's eyes were sad. She nodded her head heavily, not answering. "What happened?"

"My daughter was taken from me," whispered Aimee. I rose from the bed and hugged her trembling body. "They said it was safer for Cosette away from here." I felt anger replace the pain I felt for Erik's lie.

I cleared my throat nervously. "I don't know if it helps but my name happens to be Cosette," I said. Aimee's eyes shot up instantly as she began to stroke my hair. She gazed into my light blue eyes awe struck. My mind thought only one thing.

_Why? Why, did they take me away?_ I held tight to my mother crying she walked out of the room to give me time alone. I lay on the bed face down in the pillow. Erik lingered in a corner keeping his presence unknown. He knew he'd hurt me but he could not stay away. Sitting beside me he stroked my copper-red hair. I sat up and leaned into Erik's chest. "Erik?" I said softly. My teacher smiled, kissing my forehead. Warmth surged through my veins. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him closer. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Cosette. I'm sorry," Erik apologized. "I do love you I was just afraid." I laughed, pecking his cheek.

"You don't have anything to afraid of, Erik. Oh, by the way did you know I was taken from my mother?" Happiness and fury built within me until I nearly exploded. "Answer me!" I yelled a little too loudly. Aimee appeared in the doorway. Her blue eyes shifted between me and Erik wondering what problem was.

She walked to the bed and touched my shoulder, "What's wrong, Cosette?" I let myself cry as she comforted me. Erik cleared his throat my mother looked at him surprise in her eyes. "Erik is that you! I haven't seen you since that night all those years ago." My head shot up from my tutor's chest, my eyes glared at him.

"Do you have something you wish to tell me?" I removed my arms from around his neck and placed my hands on my hips. My mother giggled she clearly thought it was funny that I had such an effect on The Phantom but I did. He cowered next to me like a disobedient child afraid of being hit. "Well, Erik?" I said a bit more gently.

"It was for your own protection, Cosette. Antoinette told me that you were safer living at the Opera House at home." I wound my arms around Erik's neck again waiting for him to continue. "Yes I came and took you to the Opera House as instructed is that what you wanted to hear?" he asked. I nodded then shook my head. Erik chuckled; "Well you'll have ask Antoinette when we return to the Opera House. I don't know the whole story."

My tutor took my hand in his I looked down almost feeling awkward with my mother the room but I wasn't. This act of affection seemed so simple now. I met his green eyes. "Let's go home," I told him. I gazed at my mother and ran over to give her a hug. "I'd stay if I could but people will start to wonder and I'm sure Madame Giry is worried about me," I said to her. "Maybe you can come and visit sometime." Aimee smiled at this request.

"Of course, Cosette I'd be glad to." Erik took my hand again and led me toward the door. I glanced over my shoulder at my mother one last time before my teacher and I left. I promised myself that I would uncover answers about why I was taken from my mother no matter how long it took.


	8. My First Kiss

**I don't own POTO. I do own the OC's Cosette & Edessa Scott. All chatacters (not the OC's) look like they do in the ALW movie (2004). Please Read & Review and tell me how the chapter is. Thank you~Serria Spell2**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.8-<strong>_My__ First Kiss Spied by the Enemy_

Erik and I arrived back at the Opera House a crowd of people rushed to embrace us, among them Madame Giry and Meg. I felt uncomfortable surrounded by this many people. My guardian made her way through the crowd to take me in her slightly shaking arms. She brushed a few hairs away from my face, looking into my eyes. "Oh, Cosette, don't you _never _scare me like that again! I was worried sick over you!"

I smiled, _Guess she really was worried _I thought. _I must ask her about my mother later._

I was at a loss for words I couldn't figure out how to tell Madame Giry I missed her without bursting into tears. I rested my head against her shoulder. She ran her hand through my hair lightly. Though I tried with all my might to keep them at bay the tears wouldn't stop coming. I lifted my eyes to Madame Giry's and was surprised to see tears in hers as well. "I'm so sorry, Madame Giry I shouldn't have ran away. Erik's news just devastated me that's all I couldn't be around him."

"What news?" The Phantom started whistling causally beside me, embarrassment coloring the unmasked part of his face. He had trouble making eye-contact with his friend. I decided Erik didn't need to be put in the spotlight, so I answered for him.

"He said he does not love me," I replied, "but he lied he does." My guardian's mouth fell opened. I snickered as I watched Erik's reaction. My teacher looked redder than a tomato. He continued his routine of avoiding eye-contact with everybody. I sighed running a finger over his cheek kissing it. "I'm sorry, Erik but a person that you've been friends with since childhood has a right to know if you're in love." Meg giggled and her mother shushed her out of respect. I moved into my tutor's embrace beginning to let my fingers caress his mask. Meg almost gasped then Madame Giry shooed her daughter away.

I gazed into his green eyes steadily. He would not even look at me. Madame Giry was nowhere to be seen she had left. "Erik don't be like this!" I pleaded. My tutor turned away I freed myself from his arms and stood behind him. I laid my cheek to his shoulder he faced me, fury burning in his eyes. As long as I'd been presented with the opportunity to kiss Erik I seized it. I kissed his lips gently to test the waters. My teacher honestly didn't know how to react when I pulled away he stared at me dumbfounded. I managed a weak smile as way of apology. The Phantom nodded his head slowly. I held his hand and giggled a childish giggle. "C'mon let's go," I laughed.

"Go where?" Erik asked, still holding my hand. I didn't answer right away leaving him to wonder. "Cosette if you're taking me to _my _lair you do not have to guide me I know the catacombs by heart." I remained silent thinking of how to retaliate.

* * *

><p>We journeyed to down to his lair he let through the mirror first then he fallowed. I entered sitting on Erik's organ bench. My teacher grinned, noticing the glint in my light blue eyes. He sat next to me I leaned into his chest yearning to kiss him again. The Phantom put a quaking finger to my lips stopping me in my tracks. His eyes would not stay still they found my tempting lips then flickered to an unfinished piece of music. Erik picked his quill from the desk and started scribbling absentmindedly. I trailed my hand over his cheek, forcing him to lock eyes with me. I inched my intoxicating lips closer to his, time seemed to freeze in the moment. I finally kissed Erik and unlike last time he actually reacted. He kissed me back. I weaved my fingers into his black hair pulling my tutor closer. Our lips moved passionately searching for a way of entry to each other's mouths. I knew in my heart that I that didn't want this little piece of heaven to end. Erik wrapped his arms around my neck, lifting me onto his lap. I let him proceed not knowing what to do he'd never acted this loving before. A shadow stretched across the wall but neither of us saw it. A feminine outline, seconds' later platinum-blonde hair was visible to anyone who was paying attention. Erik and I were not so we didn't notice Edessa come into the lair.<p>

She did not look pleased at all in fact she looked hurt and betrayed. "Erik what are you doing?" The Phantom broke our kiss and set me on the bench. He rose walking to Edessa he cradled her in his arms. I felt hatred for my ex-best friend I knew it wasn't my teacher's fault after he was only human. I'd bet anything her and Raoul concocted this plan to get revenge. Well I had bad news for Edessa there was no way in Hell I was giving up that easily. I decided to copy the stunt she'd pulled on me not too long ago. I marched straight up to them and wrenched Erik away from her the expression on her face was priceless. My tutor stared at me shocked.

Cosette, what's gotten into you? he questioned, a sharpness in his tone that I'd never heard before.

"Erik, I don't understand don't you love me?" I was confused and hurt. "We just shared a passionate first kiss and now you're hesitating?"

Edessa smirked observing my heart breaking. Raoul appeared beside her I shank down as small as I could, not meeting his blue eyes. He laughed staring into mine evenly.

Well, Cosette it looks like your "teacher" has been disloyal. The young Vicomte nodded towards Edessa. "Isn't that right, my sweet?" She smiled a seemingly innocent smile.

I rounded on Erik. "Do you have feelings for Edessa?" I asked trying to contain my anger.

"I honestly don't know," my tutor said. I walked over and kissed him again. I felt him grin underneath my lips. I smirked to myself Edessa had lost. Erik loved me and I loved him I always would. Her plan had failed for the time being.


	9. Related to My Enemy

**I don't own POTO. I do own the OC of Cosette, Edessa, Aimee and Randolph. All characters (not the OC's) look like they do in the ALW movie(2004). Please Read & Review and tell me how the chapter is. Also I don't own the _Romeo & Juliet _quote.**

**A/N This chapter has a family theme too let me what you think. Thank you~Serria Spell23**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch.9-<strong>_Related to My Enemy _

I sat on my bed one of Erik's roses lying beside me. I heard a knock at my door I stayed stationary, not wanting to face whoever was outside. My eyes were red and puffy from crying. True, Edessa failed but I sensed it was temporary. I carried the rose tenderly in my hands as I crossed to the room to answer the door.

"Who is it?" I called, my voice breaking a little from the pain. "If you're Erik you've wasted your time. I do not wish to speak to you." The person chuckled on the other side. I put my ear to the wood straining to hear a reply. "Well?"

"It's your mother, Cosette," Aimee said, "what's wrong?" I opened the door and flopped down on my bed letting a loud humph escape my lips. I buried my face in my pillow so my voice was muted when I spoke.

My mother sat beside me running her fingers through my hair. I wiped my eyes, making eye-contact with her. "Erik that's what's wrong!" She smiled slightly she knew what I was going through.

"It's okay, sweetie. Your father gave me chase for years then he finally came to his senses. He's good a man and I'm sure Erik is too he's just afraid of commitment."

"Yeah," I retorted "afraid of commitment is right!" I shook my head stubbornly. Aimee gazed at me. She sensed pain within my heart, conflict brought on by this constant game of cat and mouse. I touched one of my tormentor's rose petals with a caring hand. I wanted to hate him but I simply couldn't. It wasn't Erik's fault if his heart felt torn between Edessa and me.

I sighed hopefully he would come around. My mother laughed a little pushing a strand of red hair from my face. "Erik reminds me a lot of your father, Cosette," Aimee told me. "Stubborn and unable to decide what he's feeling."

"Who is my father?" I questioned crossing my fingers for luck. She looked at me her light blue orbs almost frightened.

"Randolph de Changy, sweetie, I call him Randy." My whole body went cold. I gasped for air; I truly was shocked.

_Raoul's my brother! You have got to be kidding! _I felt lightheaded I was going to faint. He abused me, tormented me my whole childhood talk about sibling rivalry.

"Mom as in Raoul de Changy?" I asked, "Please don't tell me you mean what I think you mean." She nodded solemnly. My stomach twisted into a tight, painful knot. Tears sprang to my eyes I refused to accept it. "No, No!" Aimee patted my back as I fought to control my emotions.

She did not know to say, "Um…how bad could Raoul be, Cosette?" I didn't meet her eyes. I needed to talk to Erik even though I was ticked off at him right now. I shook uncontrollably numbness spread throughout my body my mother wasn't there when Raoul abused me she didn't understand. I got up and instinctively headed to Erik's lair.

* * *

><p>My tutor had his nose in a book when I glanced in. I walked into his lair and smiled at him. "What are you reading, Erik?" I said, "Something wonderful I hope." I paused to wait for my teacher's answer, covering my face to ensure he wouldn't see the tears streaming from my eyes. He marked his place in the book, meeting my sad gaze.<p>

"Cosette, what's wrong?" Erik whispered. I barely sensed the touch of his fingers on my skin as he tried console me. I was entranced the trance held me fast, not letting go. I let my head go back and forth mindlessly as if in the clutches of a demon. I backed up against the wall, slid down it, drew my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around myself. Erik knelt down in front of me cradling my frail form in his tender embrace. My tutor turned my face toward him. "Shh, shh, I love you, Cosette. Tell me what ails you, please!" I forced my anguished sapphire eyes to look upon him. He knew that my emotions were extremely compromised but why? I zipped my lips not wanting to divulge the reason why I'd become so distressed.

I nestled into Erik's arms wanting nothing more than the news I'd just received to never have happened. I stroked his mask then I threw my arms around his neck. "Raoul's my brother," I whispered. I struggled to breathe as I placed my hand over my rapidly beating heart. Erik's mouth dropped halfway to the floor. I guess he was as surprised as I had been.

"Um…Wow, Cosette. You're still in shock I take it," the Phantom asked me. I nodded. He kissed the crown of my head and I smiled.

I let myself out of my teacher's embrace going to retrieve the book he'd abandoned. My fingertips traced the embossed golden writing. _Romeo & Juliet:William Shakespeare_. I stifled a giggle striding to Erik's side, kissing him tenderly on his lips. I decided to tease him a little I opened the play to the famous balcony scene and repeated one of Juliet's lines.

"O, Romeo, Romeo wherefore art thou Romeo? Defy thy father and refuse thy name. Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet," I finished. Erik grinned pleased at my performance.

"Bravo, Cosette! You portrayed Juliet well," my tutor commented. I blushed as I kissed him for a second time. My pulse started race from the contact, this simple show of affection. He held me lovingly and returned the kiss cupping my face in his hands. I weaved my fingers into Erik's hair as the kiss deepened. Raoul entered the lair but we took no notice. We permitted our tongues to roam each other's mouths guided by fiery passion. Our visitor's expression shifted from discomfort to distain. He covered his own mouth to shield the quiet laughs of pity.

I jumped realizing Erik and I were being watched. My tutor stared toward Raoul with an ice-cold, death glance. The young Vicomte smirked in my direction. His blue eyes that happened to be mirror images of mine held my gaze steadily. His blond hair I could only assume was a trait of _our_ father. I brushed Erik's cheek softly with my fingertips and rose.

"Well, Raoul this changes things between us, doesn't it?" I voiced, attempting to balance my emotions. He chuckled at my statement as if he thought it was funny.

"Silly, silly, Cosette I've known all along I found out years ago. Oh just to let you know Dad will not approve of your taste in men." Raoul pointed out; drawing attention to the fact that I hadn't moved from Erik's arms. My cheeks burned with passionate rage.

"I don't care! Let father disapprove I love Erik and nobody else will ever be able to change how I feel!" My brother disappeared leaving me to think about what to do next.

My teacher bent close to my ear and whispered, "Don't worry, Cosette. I'll do everything in my power to assist you with your father. I love you remember that we'll get through this together, I promise."

I grinned; _Let him do his worst _I vowed, _we'll be ready._


End file.
